


ANGEL plus DEMON equal to FAIRY?

by AdaSnape



Category: Good Omens (TV), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, family / romance / humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaSnape/pseuds/AdaSnape
Summary: This story is perhaps a bit weird, of quarantine, of Azirafel and Crowly living together and having their own unexpected experiences in a home life with some upbringing, although this time it will not be an antichrist, nor the son of a diplomat, they are going to discover that fairies do not only live in stories. please come in and read and leave me your opinion.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	1. Fairies and seeds

ANGEL + DEMON = FAIRY  
Armageddon was over and all was well, until rumors began about a looming pandemic that would sooner or later quarantine everyone.  
This didn't help Adam much, as he was trying to imagine games for his friends, and that day a week before the news of the new quarantine broke, he had had an intense debate about the existence of fairies.  
Finally he and his friends decided to go ask a person with experience in the subject, so they thought that Anathema in her position as a witch could undo the tie: 2 did not believe in fairies and 2 yes, Adam included.  
When they reached the cabin, they knocked on the door and the person they were looking for opened.  
Hello guys, they are here in time to try a tea that I prepare, it is supposed to prevent respiratory diseases - the boys shrugged and as it smelled good they sat down to have tea with cookies full of chocolate chips.  
We have a question would be -said Pepper  
We have decided that you are the only one who can answer and cancel a tie of opinions- Adam said very diplomatically as he thought to himself  
It seems like a big deal so I'll do my best. What can I do for you? - he said adjusting his glasses.  
Pepper says there are no fairies and that's a lie- Wensleydale said  
There are no little magical girls fixing problems with magic that is just the idea of you men - replied the girl  
And well it's not like someone has seen them.- Brian added - they are just stories.  
But why do such tales exist all over the world? Did everyone come up with the same thing? - Adam said.  
I see, well you will see - said Anathema- we must clarify some points:  
At first not all fairies are girls, there are very masculine fairies, it is just that in the stories they like to put that they all see themselves as girls, well fairies not all are good, nor bad, they have their own personality- and they do not like to meet with humans and they do not walk around or give problems, nor do they solve them.  
Then they exist! Adam exclaimed in wonder.  
I must confess that I have never come across any, but I know that they live according to Agnes Nutter ... in a forest that today is a protected area as a reserve, she said that there were many different fairy communities. But those that still lived in England according to my ancestor, were born from a magical and beautiful golden tulip-like flower and said that once many years ago, an evil man stole a seed from those flowers and hid it in a very rare book of botany which disappeared, after he also mysteriously disappeared.  
Agnes wrote that fairies had punished him by turning him into a tree that still stands today in the middle of the forest.  
Well I do not believe in that, I have never seen any - Pepper insisted  
True, you had not seen until last summer, angels, demons, apocalyptic horsemen, witches, witch-hunts, etc.- she said pointing to Adam -and look it turns out that if we all exist- added the witch triumphantly while she ate with the other children chocolate cookie.  
Pepper had to admit that this was an argument that he could not refute.  
\-------------------  
Meanwhile away from there and a few days later an angel received his new acquisitions. No less than 3 three old books.  
One about dragons written by a monk in King Arthur's time. What memories of his friend the monk, had known him personally. When he found out that his book of dragons still existed he had done the impossible to find it, another was a first edition of a romance novel that was now popular and the last one was a mysterious botanical book written around the same time as Agnes Nutter.  
Azirafel unwrapped the books, grabbed his gloves and started leafing through them carefully, the expert being that he noticed that the last sheet was glued by the edges deliberately, it was not like when the sheets of a book are glued by time or the chance. The angel looked more carefully and realized that at the point where the sheets of the book were joined there was a small protrusion between the sheets and if one tried to peel them off, which some apparently had tried, the sheet began to break.  
This however was not a problem for Azirafel who throne his fingers and the leaves were separated intact even repaired the broken corner of the leaves.  
To Azirafel's delight there was something written in code: TWO WHOLE LEAVES! What an emotion he loved to crack secret keys. There was also a seed no larger than that of a lemon, a strange golden hue and a label that said Fairy Flower Seed.  
Oh dear, cute, a flower called a fairy flower ... mmm ... as soon as I see Crowly I will give it to him, I'm sure he can still grow it, even though it is an old seed, it must be a kind of flower already extinct or very rare.  
A short time later it was announced that everyone should be quarantined. Crowly did some shopping and spoke to his angel on the phone  
Azirafel comes to his senses, what's the point? Why should we all be alone at home? Look we could not get together to go out and I would miss you very much- said the redhead  
Me too dear but couldn't you come to the bookstore? - Asked the angel with a scolding boy's voice  
See if I leave all my plants will die in my apartment in my absence, you want to see my plants die.

Oh my god no! - Azirafel said he hadn't thought about it.  
Well then, why don't you put a bunch of books in a box and your clothes in a suitcase? And I pass in the bently for you, do you think? This will be nothing compared to the plague or the Egyptian plagues, we will also be together, I stocked the kitchen and bought a cookbook and you can sleep in my room ... my bed ... it is huge, angel. - He added seductively.  
Or dear sure that not only the bed is - he said blushing behind the phone, he knew that the insinuations of his redhead to take him to bed, ended with him happily exhausted in his arms - well I suppose you are right if we have to lock ourselves ... it will be in your house, but I will take a lot of reading- Azirafel saw the botany book and smiled - also a gift.  
In an hour Crowly was there with the car and Azirafel had a trunk of books and a suitcase ready, while Crowly carried everything up, he put the key in the bookstore, next to a sign that said quarantined.  
Already at his destination, the angel throne his fingers and everything appeared in the apartment, Crowly guided him putting his hand behind his waist gently from the parking lot to the door and once at the redhead's house he stole a kiss as a welcome.  
Dear you are impulsive- he said blushing by the way here is your gift- he said taking out a bag.  
What could it be? - I murmur and take out the golden seed looking at it with curiosity what is this seed from? - 6000 years in this world and I had never seen this seed ... how strange, considering that we were there when they did almost everything, right?  
It was in a rare beloved ancient botany book, with a label that said Flower of Fairy- I don't know what it means but ... I've never seen a flower called that, it must be very rare or extinct, I thought it would be a challenge for you to plant it and try to make it bloom, I still don't forget the first time I saw your plants. You have talent, Crowly, make it your quarantine challenge. - suggested the angel.  
Happily that enthusiasm to the demon that immediately went to his plants and took out a pot that was black and medium in size, took the seed that seemed very dry, took a glass of wine and filled it with water with a little hydrogen peroxide and the I let it soak for a few hours.  
During that time he showed the angel the pot where he would plant the seed.  
Beloved is a pot where a pretty fairy flower will grow ?, you need to ... adjust to the theme-Azirafel throne his fingers and the pot went from a glossy black to a white planter with scenes from the Garden of Eden painted on it.  
A good if we are going to decorate the pot- said Crowly who throne his fingers and in the drawings there was a little blond angel and a black snake drawn too - that's better.  
It is us when we met - said the angel smiling - it is an adorable detail.

I had never had a golden seed, thank you angel, - in that I take the blond with one of her hands and with the other she put the pot on the table and heading to the bedroom they looked for what to spend time with.  
A few hours later the demon returned to the interior garden of his house he put the pot that he filled with soil with fertilizer, took the seed that seemed very recovered and planted it carefully and then irrigated with a personal solution of water and Epson salt that is usually good to better absorb nutrients (on the advice of a youtuber) and started talking to her.

You had better grow big, beautiful and strong. I am expecting more from you than from the others. --After that he started to scold the other plants as he terrified them the plants trembled shining beautifully.  
The next morning Azirafel, who was reading the botany book, prepared a delicious oatmeal and then put some raw oatmeal in cold water in the blender and put the mixture in the Crowly watering can- have breakfast on our fairy flower, I heard that it was good for plants.  
The demon smiled and went to see the pot to his surprise a small and delicate bud had already emerged.  
Well, look, you are a fighter, centuries stuck in that old book and you have decided about living mmm ... come on, you will have to give yourself oatmeal breakfast, but in the afternoon you return to the solution with salt, do you understand? It grows beautiful! I yell at her and you better follow her example I yell at the others.  
By the second day the redhead had been surprised that the stem was already 5 cm. This was something surprising in just two days - Azirafel come here quickly and look at our flower - the blonde who at that time was eating chocolates leaned out and looked at the white planter that stood out with its decoration from the rest.  
-OR! What cute are you mm...? Is Dad Crowly taking good care of you? You are the most beautiful baby plant of all.  
Hey, I'm not her father, I'm just ... cultivating her and also don't talk to her like that, she's not a baby, she's a plant, spoiled.  
Azirafel pursed her lips to keep from laughing, but the laughter overcame him after a few seconds. Hahaha dear you are a protective envelope, I'm going to spoil her anyway - he said in a sing-song voice -you can't look at her all the time.  
What the hell!!! What do you mean by that?  
The angel closed one eye and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "Honey, you are so extraordinary in terms of yourself, beautiful. It continues to grow so surprising." The angel said to the plant, "Dad Crowly will be watching you.  
Enough, I warn you that if you say Dad Crowly again I ... I...  
What will you do, honey? It's not like it's a bad thing -Azirafel said holding her laughter and caressing a leaf of the new plant with her fingers- don't be scared Daddy Crowly loves his little plants.  
-Well you looked for it - Crowly took the plant, put it in front of the blonde and shouted -

-If I'm your daddy Crowly, this is your daddy Azira! Because it was he who gave me your seed, did you understand?  
The angel blushed with a mischievous giggle - Heavens dear we only have 6000 years together! And the last time we influenced a young life as godparents, it didn't go so well.  
Do not deny your responsibility, I am cultivating it but you have given me the seed- said the demon holding back his laughter, in the end both burst out laughing and left the plant in place before leaving to eat.

If they had stayed longer they would have seen the seedling shake for an instant and then grow a little more, even a new leaf began to sprout  
That day in the afternoon while Crowly had decided to take a nap, Azirafel took the plant, took it to the living room, put it next to him on the table next to the armchair and began to read him a children's story based on the adventures of King Arthur.  
The redhead who woke up to go drink some water found the scene and far from interrupting it, he laughed and enjoyed the moment. She even hid when Azirafel tiptoed into the garden and left the plant where it was so that her demon would not notice.  
If everything had come this far, but with the days the plant grew taller and lush, when the stem reached 80 cm in just 5 days, Crowly who was amazed at how excellent a gardener he turned out to be and began to think that the Azirafel telling stories to the plant every afternoon when he believed him taking a nap, perhaps had also helped. However, that morning he was amazed when he found a cocoon the size of his fist crowning the stem.  
The bud was not only as big as his fist, it seemed to be a tulip of the brightest and most unusual golden color I've ever seen - Angel come hurry up here for a second! –Shout full of pleasure  
-So you did it, it's splendid. Fairy Flower asked me ... how special will you be? - The demon said proudly to his flower. The blonde came as fast as he could and found Crowly talking to the flower- Angel look here, come, isn't she gorgeous? It is the fastest plant I have seen, we will surely see that flower between today and tomorrow.  
Oh dear, I'm so proud of you, love. I knew that you could save that flower. Aren't you happy too, my precious? -He said turning to see the flower to which it trembled a little.  
You saw that, it moved! - He said blond-  
No, it was the wind that came through the window angel.-  
Or maybe but I already started to decipher the secret key to the botany book where I found it, I only have a paragraph but do you want to know what it says? - he said with the book in hand

Sure tell me. He said walking to the living room where sitting on the sofa next to him, he put his arm behind his shoulders.

The angel who had already become accustomed to these displays of affection began to read a handwritten sheet where he had written the decipherment of the last two sheets of the book.

I found this place. After years of tireless searching, how many times did they call me crazy just to mention it? However now I carry the test with me. Maybe it is a crime or a sin, but I had to steal one of the seeds, no one would believe that they exist without seeing it. However since I stole it, I feel that they are persecuting me and now as I write the only thing I can think about is to give this book to someone who will keep it safe and hide the seed in it until I can get my book back…  
It is heard as a thriller- said the devil- so our beautiful fairy flower was stolen from its rightful owners.  
Perhaps that is why we do not know it, it is possible that it was stolen from another botanist who ... I do not know, I create this flower through grafts, science perhaps.  
And the writer of the book hid the seed in the book with this in code, why didn't he come back for the book and sow the flower? - asked the redhead  
As I know, the writer of the book a famous botanist disappeared, the book before this one by the same author survived and was known for it, but everyone thought that this book I now have in my hands had not been finished writing. When he found himself in an auction, Hoooo had to have it! -The angel said triumphant  
Maybe it's a crime or a sin ... he said and he gets paranoid- the demon murmured  
Stealing is both crime and sin  
No, darling, it is a very technical thing. In my opinion, it is not the same to steal a seed from your neighbor who has a garden as to steal from a scientist the work of his life. As simple as if you steal a kiss- he said kissing Azirafel until he was out of air I do not see it as a sin, but if you go and steal I do not know, a child from his house, not only is it a serious crime but I myself command the unhappy to hell with everything and letter of recommendation. -said the demon that throughout his life he had seen many horrible things.  
Honey- said the angel hugging him- we will not know much more of that mystery until I decipher everything it says and it is slow. While we can enjoy that beautiful flower 300 years later and enjoy our company like never before - the angel rested her head on the chest of who was now not only her best friend but her partner. You know I am grateful to God because he lets me be with you because we cannot hide from him, he knows it and allows it.  
Although now neither angels nor demons love us? - asked the redhead seriously - resting his cheek on the soft golden hair  
They don't matter to me. It's just you, me and the world See that in this world we have many friends. Do you think that this disease that now has us in quarantine is from one of our old camps?  
Not humans manage on their own for many things and this is one that would send a report taking credit without having it- he said smiling.

Thank God you don't have to do it anymore- said the angel raising his face and looking at him gently.

You know when you look at me like that it makes me want to ... -but Azirafel did not let him finish because he kissed him on the lips. Crowly throne her fingers and they disappeared from the sofa to reappear in her bedroom where they did not leave until the next day.  
Crowly was so tired that he didn't get up at the usual time. Azirafel looked at the clock and with a snap prevented the alarm clock from ringing, because of him, his redhead had been tired and kept awake all night. Something the angel was happy to provoke in his particular demon but was unwilling to let Crowly's plants pay the price, he prepared a mixture of raw oatmeal liquefied in water and went to the plants to water them.  
Upon entering the bud seemed about to open if the upper part of the petals was still closed  
Good morning, beautiful plants, here goes breakfast for everyone- said the angel almost singing with joy, then I arrive at the beautiful golden cocoon and whisper with affection- I am looking forward to seeing you bloom now, in the afternoon I will tell you a beautiful story, we will spend quality time together now you will see .  
To the angel's surprise from inside the cocoon a sweet and tender voice was heard saying  
I also want to see you daddy Azira.  
\- But you have spoken to me? - said the angel surprised  
To be continue

Lovingly dedicated to choup37 because if I had not encouraged myself to continue writing I would not have made this fic of these characters Thank you very much!  
I will continue next week I hope you write me your opinions


	2. Joyful surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyful surprises will lead our protagonists to enjoy the idea of starting a family, one a little curious but a happy one

Upon entering the nursery the bud seemed about to open even if the top of the petals was still closed.  
Good morning, beautiful plants, here goes breakfast for everyone- said the angel almost singing with joy, then the angel arrived at the beautiful golden cocoon and whispered with affection- I am looking forward to seeing you bloom now, in the afternoon I will tell you a beautiful story, we will spend quality time together you will see.  
To the angel's surprise from inside the cocoon a sweet and tender voice was heard saying  
I also want to see you daddy Azira.  
-What ... did you ... speak? - said the angel surprised  
Of course daddy Azira you have already taught me many words ... I hope I can get out of here soon, I want to be born ... said a tender little voice.

Yes ... of course ... being born is ... very important of course, precious look ... here is your breakfast oatmeal with water, baby ... mmm you know, I'm going to call dad Crowly to see how beautiful you have dawned today- said the angel before running away  
If I wait for you - said the voice from inside the cocoon

Crowly! Wake up love.- he shouted calling him, with a strange tone  
Angel, what's up? Do you want more than what I gave you yesterday? - The demon said in a seductive tone.  
Not! - He said firmly and then corrected himself -Well if ... I will want more ... later, but now you have to come to the greenhouse, it is urgent, dear.  
Has something happened to my plants, to our flower? - He asked worried and stood up walking quickly towards the greenhouse. Azirafel was suddenly frozen, Crowly had not bothered to put on any clothes, the angel quickly took a robe and ran, went ahead to the demon and covered the entrance  
-Dear you won't go in there without clothes.  
-But you said it's urgent.  
"Standards and decency first," he said, extending the robe. Crowly took the robe and put it on, the angel entered the place and Crowly who was at the door did not see anything strange.  
My dear flower I brought your dad Crowly, I couldn't wait to show him how splendid you have dawned today.  
Crowly laughed mockingly at his angel, until he heard that a gentle voice really greeted him from where the still closed golden tulip was.  
Dad Crowly! Soon I am going to be born and I hope to be a pride for you when you see me, I have tried very hard to grow, since you planted me, I know you are setting an example, I am trying hard.  
What the hell ... - he started to say  
-Dear our baby, she just told you something important take care of your vocabulary in front of someone who is not yet born.  
Aaaaaaaaaaaa yes well ... I am happy to know that you have made an effort, without a doubt, you are a magnificent example for the rest of my plants and I am sure that you will make me proud - he said feeling a strange emotion.  
-Dad Crowly I want to see you!  
\- Have you heard that?, Dad told me !!!  
The angel raised his hand- of course darling, watch this tell me my girl, who am I?  
\- Daddy Azira-

a proud blush also appeared on the blonde's cheeks  
Crowly, this somewhat stunned man thinks for a few seconds - my beautiful flower, your name, can you tell me?

But Dad, I'm not even ready to get out of my flower bud, so I'm not born yet, but I hope to receive a nice name when I get out of here.  
\- And that when will it be? my little one - said the blond  
-I think ... I don't know but it won't be long ... maybe when Daddy Azira tells me another story, when the shadows sweep past and bring us breakfast again - said the somewhat hesitant sweet voice  
-Tomorrow, that means tomorrow - said the demon- one afternoon and one night ...  
-Well then, Dad Crowly and Daddy Azira leave, because they have to agree on what your name will be.  
-What a joy, I want to know what my name will be - the sweet voice was finally heard.  
Upon leaving the only thing the demon did was pull Azirafel by the arm and plant a passionate kiss in the hallway, until the angel's cheeks reddened - Crowly for God's sake! - whispered the angel even with his eyes closed.  
-Angel we are going to be parents! Isn't it incredible? - You heard your voice is surely a girl- she said hugging him tightly- right now I'm going to the computer to look for nice names.  
Aaaaa dear but you already realized -said following him down the hall- it's not that I'm going to be a girl, it's that ...  
It will be a girl, did you hear that voice? - The demon said happily.  
Yes, well I mean that surely she is not ... human dear ... the fairy flower was talking to us, the most likely thing is that ... she is a fairy, a baby fairy maybe but ... But ...  
A fairy baby ... is more than I dreamed of having. Azirafel we are an angel and a devil, adopt a human child to see him die, knowing that you and I will not do it, it would be too cruel for both of us, now without intending to, we will be parents and our girl will be a fairy, I do not know how long they live but surely much more than a human, do not misunderstand me I like them and much is just that ... that ... 

Demons Azirafel you know the times that in 6000 years, I dreamed of being with you knowing it impossible. - He said taking him by the hand to the seat of the living room where now the coffee table that would normally be used for coffee was full of books, including that of botany, where they had found the seed - now we are together, in more ways than we before, we had been and even more we have this opportunity, I want to enjoy it with you.

The angel smiled and hugged him tenderly- I'm also sure that it will be cute, unexpected and a little fun, I also know that this is going to link us to that little fairy, but do you remember what we talked about yesterday? That seed was stolen- he said sadly- means that the botanist said that this was a sin and a crime not only because he stole a seed, he literally took a life from his true parents- Azirafel said delicately- and I understand you my Love, now that I'm with you, now that we're a couple and not just friends ... well, the idea of having children has also crossed my mind, but I came to those same conclusions. -He said caressing his cheek, however with this little fairy ... eventually we will have to look for his parents.

Maybe, but it won't be today or tomorrow and this quarantine has been going on for two months. We can enjoy it in the meantime, I say even if the quarantine ends ... I don't know, next week. We don't know where her parents are or if the place where he stole it still exists. It could be long before we return her and even so, even when she returns with the other fairies, she will remember that she is our daughter first and we can visit her, don't you think? - He said hopefully.

-Well, I think so. Let's make a list of names, you will make one and I will make another and we compare it at the end to see which one we choose, do you think? - said the blond.

Crowly ran to the computer and the angel sighed and reluctantly picked up the botany book and started trying to decipher at least the following paragraph when he was finally able to read it, took a notebook and started making his list and he would talk about what he found in the Book with the redhead after choosing a good name and reading a new story to the new baby fairy.

After an hour or so Crowly arrived with a list in his hand and Azirafel was holding a notebook with different names in her hand.

Well let's make this fair - said the angel - whatever the name must be approved by both of us.

Perfect everyone will take turns saying a name, and because it is good, if it is not approved we will continue to the next name until we find the right one. I suggest that if we have doubts, we put on this sheet in writing the names that we liked the most and in the end we choose from the same list. -He said the redhead -I started well then -added.

Bathsheba: I always liked that name, of Hebrew origin, it means "the seventh daughter".

No Crowly we will only have one- Azirafel said- not seven, now I follow.  
Anya: Russian diminutive of Anna, which means "one with grace and compassion."

Azirafel she will be a fairy, not an angel, that her name means that, it is as if she is not mine too ... mmm ... no, how about Keyla? of Greek origin, it means "beautiful".

She will be very beautiful, love, but to say her own name seems presumptuous to me, no daughter of mine will be presumptuous. What do you think of Mirari: Basque equivalent of miracles?

-A demon daughter called miracles? - I don't think so- he said turning his bright yellow eyes mmm ..   
Maybe ... Nessa: Irish name, means "ambitious". A name like that could bring you luck, you know, always looking for successes. - He added with a dreamy look.

-No, ambitious by name? ... I am not convinced my love and if we call her Leilani? she comes from the Hawaiian culture and its precious meaning is "flower of the sky".

-No Angel will not only be from heaven, it is ours, remember? Something that does not represent both of us or we want it to be neutral.

\- How Fabiola, Laura or Tamara? -Said the angel thoughtfully-  
-Azirafel you are thinking with your stomach, those names mean food or plants, look Fabiola: it means bean cultivator, Laura: it means "laurel", Tamara: it means "palm tree".

How about a name that focuses more on our feelings for her? Because I think we are focusing on our own characteristics. - said the demon.

Oh dear… mmmm… I feel that she will be very loved, very dear, what do you think? Azirafel pointed out.

Crowly smiled enigmatically and leaned over his lover to kiss his- I think we have already chosen a perfect name love.

We did it, well I have not found out what it could be- said the angel.

Beloved and dear her name will be Darlyne: name of English origin, which means "dear, beloved". Crowly said with a triumphant look.

Or darling is perfect ... Darlyne .- said the angel - by the way talking about our fairy to be born ... I deciphered a little more of the book is only two other paragraphs but do you want me to read it?

Crowly looked at it for a few seconds and sighed- yes read it- he said seriously- from the beginning please.

I found this place. After years of tireless searching, how many times did they call me crazy just to mention it? However now I carry the test with me. Maybe it is a crime or a sin, but I had to steal one of the seeds, no one would believe that they exist without seeing them. However, since I stole it, I feel that I am being persecuted and now as I write the only thing I can think about is giving this book to someone who will keep it safe and hiding the seed in it, until I can get back to my book…

Now as I find myself in the dim light of my room, with the curtains and windows closed in the light of this single candle, my mind goes wild in the memory of Agnes Nutter, not the crazy one that today everyone rejects for having written that book, but the 19-year-old Agnes that I once knew and followed that night ... when she was alone crossing the forest with a flashlight, there were already rumors that she was a witch and that she surely had a satanic contract.  
That is false- Crowly interrupted- I have been here commissioner for 6000 years I know the person in charge of those contracts and she never signed any- the angel looked up- sorry I inadvertently interrupted you continue…

I don't know if it was true but I had followed her out of curiosity before, whenever she entered the path, and turned on the big rock that had curious runes carved after that point she disappeared. So this time I waited for her hidden at a safe distance and I was successful. She reached the riverbank where the fireflies, like little stars surrounded her, Agnes is too crazy, I thought. She speaks to a bunch of fireflies, sitting on the gnarled root of a protruding huge tree. I approached more in silence the one they call Agnes Nutter today, a mature woman who is called a witch, she was a beauty at 19 years old, graceful, thin with fine features and long black hair, like the maiden in a story. Only then did I notice that perhaps it was I who had gone mad, as she spoke to brilliant fairies, some in the form of men, others in the form of women, all with butterfly halls that shone beautifully no higher than my hand, from wrist to shoulder. the tip of my fingers.

And here Agnes Nutter appears again, we really owe her a lot- said the redhead- so she spoke to fairies, and this botanist followed her because she was pretty, surely believing that she would see some girl dancing naked, they love to tell humans that witches work and dance naked in the woods. It's just your libido running overtime.

It is possible dear, but instead found a witch or maiden who talked to fairies.-added the angel.

And then he stole one. He probably told everyone he had seen fairies and branded him as crazy. Agnes probably denied everything so as not to add fuel to the fire-Crowly pointed out.

I think this incident must have tormented him for a long time, between the incident of him seeing Agnes Nutter with the fairies at his 19 years old and the date of publication of his last botanical book, surely there are 20 years of difference or more and his Biography says that his parents sent him to study in France. There were always rumors that it was to cover a great shame.- Azirafel said

To be called crazy for saying that the crazy woman in town is a witch who talks to fairies, it must be painful if you are not 5 years old. However, we already have a clue that our little fairy is from an English forest. But since we are in quarantine and we have no more clues ... I think I will prepare something to welcome Darlyne - the demon said happily going to the guest room.

And I'm the one who spoils? Mmm ... - The angel stood up and went for the flower that was still a bud, he raised it with everything and a flowerpot and when passing through a ray of light that illuminated the petals, the silhouette of the fairy could be seen inside the bud, when the angel noticed it, arranging the flower against the light.

Darling, are you comfortable like this? - asked the angel.

\- Yes, daddy, I'm comfortable-

-Then we will start, today I chose several stories for you precious.  
Azirafel began to read aloud to him and this time from time to time, he asked the fairy something of the reading to be sure that he understood him.

And of course this is so, fairies grow quickly within their cocoons and are much more advanced than human children. But it is something that Crowly and Azirafel are going to learn soon.

To be continue

please write me your comments and suggestions are really important to me


End file.
